


Take on the world: Holmes and Wastson

by 5CaptainVoxland3



Series: Take on the world [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Sherlock Holmes (Downey films) RPF
Genre: Autistic Newt Scamander, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Crossover, Depressed Newt, Gen, Hurt Newt Scamander, Hurt/Comfort, My First Work in This Fandom, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Newt Scamander Needs a Hug, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Running Away, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Theseus Scamander is a Good Sibling, Theseus is a GOOD BROTHER, Watson is done with Sherlock, theseus needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5CaptainVoxland3/pseuds/5CaptainVoxland3
Summary: AU: Part two of my Take on the world series: Newt runs away from home and ends up meeting Watson. I know that the time is a little off. the time is right after Game of shadows. Um, but the time is just a little bit weird but don't judge me. This is my first time writing Sherlock so it might be a little bad and i'm sorry.





	1. The lost boy with fire hair

It was a beautiful morning in the streets of London, the streets buzzing with life as people were going to work. However only a few were going for a walk enjoying the bright morning. There was one man that was doing what I just said enjoying the morning in the streets of London. This man smiled to himself as he walked down the road using his cane as he does so. The man was nicely dressed, top hat and all. However, you can see a haunted look in his eyes as he slowly walked down the road listening to the sounds to the buzzing street that he was walking on. However, as he smiled to himself once again, he heard a small cry of someone. _‘What?’_ The man thought as he looked around him. “Hello,” the man asked as he followed the sound of the cry. Once he got closer, he realized it was a cry of a child, a boy. The man’s eyes grew wide. Then he sighed and walked closer to the sound this is when he found himself in an alleyway. “Hello?” the man said again as he walked over to the sound. This is when he found a boy around 10-13 years old. He had brown-red hair, blue-green eyes, and freckles. His hair flopped over his left eye. This shows that the boy does everything to be away from people. His clothes were a little too tight showing exactly what his hair said. The man then got down to his knees where the boy was sitting, resting all his weight on his cane as he does so. Then he cleared his throat and said: “Hello? are you ok?” the man’s voice was soft and gentle like he was used to talking to children. However, the boy did not say anything as he sniffed and quickly wiped the tears from his eyes like he did not want to show the man that he was crying. The man sighed and cleared his throat. “Are you lost?” he asked the boy who looked at him for a moment before he looked away. Then he nodded slowly.

“Y-yes……...I um…… well, ran away from my home…………great idea, turns out it wasn’t…………and now…………now um……...I want my brother,” the boy's voice was filled with tears and anger. At himself or someone else? The man was not sure. The man then took a deep breath and said:

“My name is Doctor John H. Watson can you tell me your name,” Watson asked the boy who sniffed again and took a deep breath before he said:

“Newton, sir. Newton Artemis- Fido Scamander sir. Can…………can um you help me?” Newton asked as he tried to stand but he failed, and Watson saw why: this boy’s leg is broken. Watson sighed and looked at the boy.

“I can help you. I’m a doctor don’t worry,” Newton looked at him and smiled a little, but his head hurt when he did so. So, he stopped and rubbed his head. Watson watched while he helped him up leaning on his cane as he does so. “Alright. I have a flat. It's not far,” Newton nodded slowly as he allowed this man, this doctor that he just met help him.

_‘Right let's go with this man. I hope Theseus does not know that I’m gone. Oh, Merlin, I bet he does.’_

Theseus took a deep breath as he stood at his brother’s door. “Ok. Ok, you can do this Theseus. Newton will forgive you,” Theseus said to himself as he took another breath and opened the door. “Newton?” Theseus said quietly as he walked into the room. However, when he walked in, he did not see his brother. “Newton? Newt where are you?” Theseus asked as panic formed inside him as he looked at his brother’s desk. This is when he saw a letter nervously, he read:

_“Dear brother,_

_I’m sorry. I must get away from you for you seem just too much like father and like father, I’m going to leave. I must do this. Don’t come looking for me, it will hurt too much. I have never said this to you brother, but I love you. there I said it. I love you. I know you know that, but I never said it to you. brother, you can read my writes in my book next to this letter. Maybe then you will know what I feel and why I’m writing this. I’m so sorry for yelling at you. that was not right. Goodbye, brother._

_Love you,_

_Newton, Newt,”_

Theseus put the letter down as tears fell from his eyes. Theseus then fell to the ground and started to cry, for the first time since his mother’s death. “This is all my fault!” Theseus cried as he put his head in his hands. “I will…………..I will find you…………I don’t care that……..that you said don’t come looking for you………….I……..I just need you back little brother,” Theseus cried as he stood up and looked around the room looking for clues. Anything that might tell him anything about Newt running away but he found nothing. Theseus sighed as he sat down on his brother’s bed hoping that his little brother was ok and safe.

Watson was worried about this child. He was alone, leg broken, and he seems to have a concussion. This was not good, but he can’t really worry about that right now. Watson sighed as they made their way to 22 lb. Baker Street. “Well, here we are,” Newton nodded as they walked inside. Newton knew that he was going to be found by some muggle cop if this man, this doctor did not find him. Then Newton might have been in an orphanage. Orphanages means people and Newton was not sure about that. “Mrs. Hudson?” Watson called as they both entered the building.

“Oh my,” an older woman said once she saw Newton. “What happened to him? And who is he?” She asked as she looked Newton over, however, Watson did not say anything as he looked at Newton who had more tears in his eyes and falling out of his eyes.

“I’ll talk to you later Mrs. Hudson. Where is Holmes?” Watson asked switching to doctor mode again. Mrs. Hudson nodded and said:

“He’s upstairs. Can I get his name?” Watson looked at her and nodded.

“It’s Newton,” after he said this, he walked up the stairs to his apartment to see his friend Sherlock Holmes. 


	2. Theseus, your brothers name is Theseus?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt meets Sherlock Holmes

“Holmes?” Watson called once he walked into the apartment. “Holmes?” he called again as he led Newton into the room. Watson sighed when he knew that his friend was hiding. “Ok Holmes. I know where you are,” Watson said as he led Newton over to a chair and sat him down. Then he looked around and then laughed when he saw where his friend was. He always sat on the chair by the door. Watson smiled to himself when he saw Holmes in one of his ‘disguises.’

“Well done Watson. You are getting good at this,” the voice of Sherlock Holmes said as he took off his disguise and smiled as his friend took off his brown coat and waistcoat.

“I need your help Holmes,” Watson said as he looked over to Newton who had fallen asleep. Holmes hummed and looked at the boy.

“You found him in an alleyway,” Watson nodded and sighed as he looked at the boy over once again. Holmes nodded to himself and said: “He was attacked by some animal but he like the animal. So, it seems that he likes animals. Even though some can attack him. The boys miss his brother you can tell by the tear stains on his face,” Watson nodded and looked at Holmes.

“His name is Newton. He said that he ran away from home because he was mad at his brother, but he did not say why,” Holmes hummed again and looked at Newton.

“Father issues,” Watson nodded as he looked at Holmes and smiled a little. However, it was a sad smile at this fact.

“What do you think we should do Holmes?” Watson asked as he sat down and picking up the paper. Holmes hummed and then nodded to himself.

“Let’s wait until he wakes up. I think you should look at

“At his leg? I think I should do that now,” Watson said as he got off his chair and pulled out his medical bag. “This won't take long. Do drink anything from this bag,” Watson warmed him once he opened it. Holmes rolled his eyes and pulled out his pipe and watched as Watson looked over the boy.

Theseus sighed and looked around his brother’s room one more time as he stood at the door. He had just finished Newt’s journal and he knows Newt really needs help more than ever. “Don’t worry Newt. I’m coming to find. I will find you,” Theseus said to himself as he grabbed his wand and left the room. Then as he was leaving the house a knock came on the door and Theseus let out a sharp breath. “Newt?” Theseus said to himself as panic formed inside. Theseus sighed and opened the door slowly with his heart hammering in his chest: hand shaking as he opened the door. However, in the doorway was not Newt. Theseus felt tears burning in his eyes when he saw Mr. Crane in the doorway.

“Hello, Mr. Scamander. Um, I just came over to ask if you and Newton would like to come over for dinner? You guys have been through a lot and I think………...” Theseus smiled cutting him off and then nodded however Mr. Crane could see a mix of sadness and anger in his eyes as he did so. “Are you ok Mr. Scamander?” Mr. Crane asked as Theseus simply nodded and made his way to shut the door however he stopped with his hand on the doorknob and started to cry. Mr. Crane saw this and walked into the house unsure what to do. However, Theseus calmed down a little and said:

“Newt ran away. I can’t……………this is my…………...my fault…………...I………...” Theseus trailed off as tears filled his voice. Mr. Crane looked at him and sighed.

“I can help you find him. don’t worry I’m sure he’s fine. Newton is a smart kid,” Theseus half smiled at this and nodded slowly. “First let's go to the police station. I know the muggles can't really help, but I think Newton is somewhere in Muggle London,” Theseus looked at him and sighed knowing that he was right.

“Alright. Let's go. I hope Newt did not get into any trouble,” Theseus said with a small laugh, but it was filled with pain and a little bit of anger as they both left the house in search of Newt.

Newt woke with a start and looked around. He was in an old apartment, well it seemed old to Newt. There were two men talking behind him. Newt knew the voice of the doctor, what was his name? Newt does not remember and then there was a new voice it was quiet and filled with mischief and curiosity. Newt smiled to himself, but he let out a shaky breath that Watson heard. “Holmes. He’s awake. Hello there, do you remember me?” Watson asked Newt who sighed and nodded slowly but he kept his eyes to the ground to avoid showing the tears that were still in his eyes. “How are you feeling?” Watson asked Newt who looked at Holmes and sighed but he did not say anything, and Watson knew at this point that Newton did not like people very much.

“Are you going to………….to help me find………. find my brother?” Newt asked with fear dripping from his voice. The shorter man heard this and sighed as he looked at the doctor.

“Of course. Right Holmes?” The man- Holmes nodded and looked at Newt. “What is your brother's name?” Watson asked as he got down to Newton’s level and smiled when Newt smiled a little and said:

“Theseus, sir, Theseus Scamander sir. Please, he’s all……. all I have left,” Watson and Holmes hum at this and then they both realized that Newt does not have any other family. However, before Watson could ask about him Holmes raised an eyebrow.

“Your brother’s name is Theseus?” he asked the boy who slowly nodded unaware of what Holmes was doing with his hands because he was looking at Watson’s cane. Newt smiled proudly and nodded.

“Yes. That is his name. I…………I got mad at him because he was actting like my father that, well left when I was nine,” Newt said to these two men that he does not even know. However, they are helping him so they must be nice. Right? Newt sighed and winced at his leg. _‘Muggles.’_ He thought as Holmes was going to tell him something when Newt looked at the when he heard a nock.

“I’ll get it, Holmes. Can you watch him?” Holmes nodded as Watson walked to the door. In the doorway stood Mycroft Holmes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok slow start and I’m sorry. Tell me what you guys think. Again this is my first time writing Sherlock so bare with me. Is this a good story. Should I continue it? Let me know. Thank you all and I will see you next time


	3. Brothers are brothers no matter what

Theseus was nervous to be standing in this place. Not that he was worried to be around muggles, but he was worried about Newt. What happened to him? Were, is he? Why can't he go out on his own to find him? Theseus sighed at these questions in his mind. The ones that he’ll never know until he asks them, but no one will listen to him for this was all his fault. Theseus sighed as he waited for someone to see a worried brother looking for someone anyone to see him and help him look for his little brother who is just lost and needs to be brought home. Theseus sighed when an older man walked over to him. “Sir?” Theseus looked at him with tears forming in his eyes. “Sir. I’m here to help you find your brother,” Theseus nodded and stood up at full height Theseus was taller than this man. whom Theseus did not know the name of yet. “My name is Greg. Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade,” Theseus whistled at the name and title and he thought Newt had a long name. Theseus laughed a little to himself and switched to work mode.

“How can you help me find my brother?” Theseus asked in a firm voice that Newt might have given him a look for. Lestrade nodded hearing the pain in his voice so he sighed and said:

“I have a friend of sorts that can help. He’s very good at his job,” Theseus sighed and then nodded.

“Thank you. Now um…………” Theseus trailed off but Lestrade knew what he was Theseus was going to ask. So, he said:

“I do need the name of your brother and your name sir?” Theseus nodded and sighed however he knew that he should also tell him about why Newt ran away from home but not at this moment. Theseus sighed and said:

“Theseus. Sir, my name is Theseus Scamander and my brother’s name is,” Theseus passed and signed before he continued: “His name is Newton Artemis-Fido Scamander,” Lestrade hummed and whistled at the sound of Newt’s name.

“That is a long name,” Lestrade said making Theseus laugh a little as they left the station.

Newton was not paying attention when another man walked into the house. “Sherry,” the man said to Sherlock well at least that’s who Newton thinks he’s talking to. “I see you have a friend,” he said to Newton in a way that makes Newton think of Theseus and Newton felt tears in his eyes as well.

“Watson found him in an alleyway. He seems to have run away from home. He, however, did not really say why. All he said that he was mad at his brother. Know that seems familiar doesn’t it Mycroft,” Mycroft Holmes rolled his eyes and Newton knew that they were just like him and Theseus.

“Well, what is his name? Sherly you must know his name,”

“Why are you here, brother?” Holmes asked without answering his question and Watson knew where this was going so he went over to the window and tried to ignore everything that the Holmes brothers were talking about. For the only thing, he knows about right now was the boy. After a while, Holmes walked over to him.

“I’m needed. I think you should take over with the boy. You are a doctor and my dear brother won't leave me alone,” Watson nodded as he watched Holmes leave the apartment with his brother unsure why he needs Holmes.

“Alright. Then Newton let's find your brother I’m sure he is looking for you as well,” Watson said to the boy who rolled his eyes when he said this.

“I don’t think he’ll look from me. I told him not to. I miss him but I will not go back home. he acts like father. I hate……….um hate father!” Watson studied Newton. He seemed depressed about something and Watson will find out why. However, Newton seemed like a kid that did not talk to people about anything that is bugging him. Watson sighed and got to his knees.

“What about your mother? Can I ask that?” Watson asked carefully as he looked at his cane on the floor were, he left it. Newton looked at him and then looked away when tears filled his eyes which Watson saw. This is when Watson realized that his father told him not to cry and it was bad to cry.

“Its ok Newton. Whatever your father told you is wrong. You can cry and show people that you are hurting,” Newton looked at him and let out a shaky breath as tears fell from his eyes. Then Newton started to cry, and he cried more than he has ever cried before. Watson watched and then pulled him into a hug.

Once Newton called down, he said: “My mother died a few months ago. I…………...I did not get to say good-bye. I go, went to a boriding school while she got sick and died. It's my fault she died and It’s my fault father hurt me. I do belong to………………” Newton trailed off and Watson feared for this boy. He feared for his health.

“I’m sorry. Did you tell your brother about you feeling this way?” Watson asked knowing the answer Newton looked at him and shook his head.

“How are you sorry? You don’t know my life. There is something wrong with me, I know it and father saw it. I’m a disgrace to the family,” Newton snapped at Watson without realizing that he did so. Watson sighed and looked at this boy then he took a deep breath.

“I feel the same way, Newton, but you should not believe it. Your father is wrong and maybe this makes you who you are. You are who you are, you can’t change that,” Newton felt tears in his eyes but this time he did not let them fall from his eyes. Watson smiled and watched as Newton let this sink in then he saw Newton smile and nodded.

“Let's go find my brother,” Newton said in a voice that did not sound like a 13-year-old. Watson, however, smiled again and stood up as Newton did the same. The weird thing is Newton’s leg was no longer broken. Watson, however, shook that off thinking that it has been broken for a long time. Then he smiled as he picked up his cane off the floor and led him out the door. Little did they know that Theseus and Lestrade were on their way to 221 **B** Baker Street. With Theseus hoping that he’ll find the only family that he has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? Tell me what you think. Am I doing a good job with writing Mycroft? He’s kind of hard to write. Anyway, thank you all for reading, if you are reading this. I know it’s bad, remember this is my first-time writing Sherlock. Thank you again and I will see you next time


	4. Always there

Theseus was nervous when he knocked on the door. He was going to be with Newt, tell him that he’s sorry, fearing that Newt does not love him anymore. Does he? Does he love him still? Theseus does not know until he sees his little brother again. “Well this is it,” Theseus said to himself, however, no one answered the door when he knocked for the first time. _‘Where’s my little brother?’_ Theseus thought as he looked at the inspector who sighed.

“They are not home,” he said and walked down the stairs followed by Theseus who wondered where his little brother could have gone, or this friend of sorts went.

“Do you know where they went?” Theseus asked as they walked out onto the street. However, the inspector did not say anything as they both walked down the road. However, Theseus saw the flash of red ahead of him. “Newton?!” Theseus called to the flash of red and started to run. “Newton!?” Theseus called again. However, the boy started to run away from his older brother.

“Go away Theseus!” Yes, that was Newton, Theseus knew that voice anywhere. However, there was another man by Newt who looked to Newt and then back to Theseus who stopped running with tears in his eyes.

“Newton! Come back. Please!” Theseus called choking on his tears and fell to his knees. At this point, that man that was with Newt came over to him.

“Are you ok sir?” he asked as he nodded to the inspector who smiled at him.

“Doctor,” the man smiled again and looked at Theseus and sighed. However, Theseus looked at him and wiped the tears from his eyes and stood up and cleared his throat.

“Sorry about that. Theseus Scamander and you are?” the man hums and looked at Theseus then he looked to were Newt ran off to and sighed.

“Doctor John Watson. Are you Newton’s brother?” Watson asked as he looked at the inspector who nodded and walked away. Theseus sighed and then nodded slowly as he wiped the tears from his eyes and Watson could see they Newton and Theseus are one in this same. “I’m sorry about your brother. We were looking for you and then he just ran,” Theseus sighed again and nodded.

“That’s ok. Can you help me find him? I don’t think he got far,” Theseus said as he looked around and started to walk down the road where he last saw Newt with Watson following him.

Newt ran down the road hoping that his brother did not see him. _‘This is a bad idea.’_ Newt thought as he ran down the road and tried to avoid the people in his way. Newt, however, was also trying to hide the tears from his eyes from the people. _‘I’m not weak. I’m not weak,’_ Newt thought as he ran through an alley and sat down on the ground and started to silently cry. “He does not understand. Does anyone? Maybe I should go to him, but were, is he? Right, I should yes,” Newt said as he stood and walked out of the ally. However, as Newt made his way back to where he came, he ran into someone that looked shady.

“Watch were you are going you little freak,” this made Newt tear, but he did not say anything as he walked away from this man. however, the man pushed him to the pavement and Newt blacked out. “Well, that was easy,” the man added as he pulled out his time turner and threw it on Newt and ran as Newt’s world became to spin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bum, Bum, Bum. I don’t know why I just said that lol. Anyway, that’s the end or is it? Tell me what you think and where do you think Newt will end up now, or when. Stay tuned. Thank you all so much and please review. Are my stories still good or are they really bad, can someone tell me? Thank you again and I will see you next time.   
> P.S Sorry if is suck at writing Sherlock and Watson. Watson will be back, I think. I’m not too sure about Sherlock though I’m not very good at writing him. Thank you and have a nice night/morning


End file.
